


Like A River Runs

by empireoffclouds



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling Friends, Obliviousness, also i'm officially the ceo of planning to write a short fic and ending up with 5k words, not beta read we die like (wo)men, you know i had to sneak some brocedes at the end there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireoffclouds/pseuds/empireoffclouds
Summary: Daniel and Max are madly in love with each other, a fact that is obvious to everyone around them... everyone, but them. Thus, their friends decide to give them a push in the right direction, enlisting the help of a certain very chaotic German driver.OR: Daniel and Max are oblivious, pining idiots and their friends decide to take matters into their own hands and help them realize that they're in love.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 27
Kudos: 224





	Like A River Runs

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally back! These first few weeks back at uni have absolutely killed me, so I'm sorry for not posting anything sooner. Also I promise I will update the Fine Line series soon, I've just been so inspired by Maxiel for some reason so this just poured out of me. 
> 
> Also, I just had to write something with Hulk in it after having him back for two races, I honestly love that man so much and I hope he comes back next year. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy it and if you do please do leave kudos and/or comments because they make me so happy and inspire me to write more!

People thought about many things whenever they heard the name Max Verstappen.  
  
They thought about the almost scary amount of talent he had as a driver, or about the sheer determination he had to constantly better himself, or even about the recklessness he sometimes displayed (although less often now that he was older).  
  
However, most people never would have thought about just exactly how bad Max was at being a functional adult.  
  
The Dutchman was so bad at taking proper care of himself that it was impressive really, or at least that was what Daniel had always thought.  
  
Max would deny it if confronted with it of course, but all the years Dan had spent by his side were proof enough that the man was a walking disaster when it came to his personal life.  
  
It was a miracle that he’d managed to stay alive for as long as he had really, since as far as Dan knew Max couldn’t even wash his laundry, let alone turn on a stove.  
  
Dan genuinely didn’t know how he had gotten by when he first moved to Monaco, before they were close and thus Max din’t have anyone to take care of him in the country.  
  
He still remembered how baffled he’d been the first time Max invited him over, feeling every bit like an overprotective mother when he wanted to strangle the Dutchman after opening his fridge and finding nothing more than a spoiled milk carton and more Red Bulls than was probably healthy.  
  
( _“Max you are a professional athlete, how the fuck is your body still functioning?  
  
“Through sheer stubbornness, probably”_)  
  
The Australian had practically dragged him to the nearest Farmer’s Market, trying to teach Max how to successfully shop for himself and failing miserably.  
  
( _“I don’t get why I can’t just buy a huge box granola bars and live off them”_  
  
 _“Max, for the love of God -“_ )  
  
In the end, Daniel had taken it upon himself to shop for both him and Max whenever they were spending time in Monte Carlo. The team nutritionist nearly cried tears of joy when Max told her of the new arrangement.  
  
Just a few days later Daniel had to stage another intervention, when Max answered the door wearing a pair of bleached-stain sweatpants that looked two sizes too big, a hideous green shirt he was pretty sure had been gifted to them at some media event, and an orange pair of crocs.  
  
Lewis would probably drop dead if he saw him.  
  
( _“Interesting fashion choices”_  
  
 _“I don’t know how to use my washing machine”_  
  
 _“... Max”_ )  
  
So Daniel had gone ahead and hired a housecleaning service that went to Max’s apartment twice a week, and he had also taken to doing his own laundry at the Dutchman’s apartment every Sunday so he could help him out.  
  
Sophie had sent him a very lengthy text to thank him, telling him how glad she was that her disaster son (her words, not his) had someone like him in Monte Carlo.  
  
Dan would be embarrassed to admit out loud how pleased he had felt after reading the message.  
  
And everything had actually turned into a very nice weekend routine.  
  
Daniel and Max went together to the Farmer’s Market and had breakfast at one of the stalls, they did their shopping for the week, then went back to the apartment to do their laundry and afterwards cooked up something easy for lunch (because although Max now had actual food in his house, that didn’t mean he could cook).  
  
It was almost domestic, and Dan realized that even after living in Monte Carlo for a few years, this was the first time he genuinely felt like he could call the city home.  
  
He wouldn’t allow himself to think about how the word “home” didn’t make him picture sunny skies or beautiful beaches, but instead a pair of sparkling blue eyes.  
  
  


* * *

  
It was the week of the Mexico City Grand Prix, and since nearly all the drivers had gotten there the day before practice even began, some decided to go out for dinner before getting sucked into the craziness of the circus.  
  
George had chosen a little gastropub that was in one of the quieter parts of town, so the chances of them being bothered by crowds weren’t too big.  
  
The only problem was, the restaurant only had outdoor seating, and Max was absolutely freezing.  
  
While everyone was either wearing long sleeves or a jacket, Max clearly hadn’t gotten the memo and decided to leave the hotel wearing only jeans and a very light t-shirt.  
  
It was something he did incredibly often, never bothering to check the temperature of any place and letting Jesus take the wheel as he packed his clothes.  
  
Clearly, Jesus wasn’t that good of a driver.  
  
“This is ridiculous,” he complained, actually feeling as though his teeth would start chattering like in the movies “I thought Mexico was supposed to be warm”  
  
“Mexico actually has a really wide variety of climates,” Charles pointed out matter-of-factly “it snows up north and they also have rainforests on the south”  
  
Max rolled his eyes “Yeah well I wouldn’t know that cause I’m not a massive nerd”  
  
Charles scowled, balling up his napkin to throw it at the Dutchman’s face.  
  
“I’ve told you a hundred times that the weather app is on your phone for a reason” Alex reminded him, even though he knew it was pointless and that Max would never actually listen to any of them.  
  
Indeed Max just grumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and looking every bit like a sulking teenager.  
  
“Hello everyone, sorry I’m late”  
  
They all chorused their greetings as Daniel made his way over to the table, the Australian instantly taking a space next to Max even though Alex had to scoot over so he could fit.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at the position Max was in, since he had actually resorted to hunching over so the table could physically block some of the breeze.  
  
“Let me guess, you didn’t bring a jacket again?”  
  
Max glared at him “I didn’t know it was gonna be this cold!”  
  
Instead of arguing with the younger man, Dan just shook his head fondly before wrapping the jacket he had been carrying around Max’s shoulders, a small grin appearing on his face when he felt him instantly relax at the warmth of the fluffy fabric.  
  
It was almost second nature now for Daniel to carry one of Max’s jackets with him at all times, knowing perfectly well that the Dutchman’s instincts of self-preservation were zero to none. It could be raining torrentially outside, and Max would still insist on going out as though he was going to the beach.  
  
“Oh I love you” Max moaned, sitting up straight so he could put the jacket on properly, and completely missing the way Dan’s cheeks flushed at his words.  
  
The others definitely didn’t miss it though, Lando and George sharing a knowing look from opposite ends of the table while Charles audibly groaned at their obliviousness.  
  
“They’ll figure it out mate,” Alex jokingly consoled, placing a comforting hand on the Monegasque’s shoulder “don’t worry”

“Huh?” Dan asked, but his eyes were still fixated on Max – who was now contently flipping through the menu, even though his nose was still a little red from the cold.

George snorted, “Oh don’t mind us, we’re just enjoying our very own live rom-com”

But he might as well not have said anything, because right that moment Max’s whole face lit up as he excitedly tugged at Dan’s sleeve to capture his attention (which he’d never lost in the first place).

“Ohhh Dan we can share the mozzarella sticks, please?”

Daniel’s expression went so incredibly soft at Max’s childlike excitement over some fried food, that Lando couldn’t help but fake-gag. But of course, the two drivers were still completely oblivious to everything around them.

“Sure” the Australian conceded, thinking to himself that he would probably agree to anything Max wanted.

“Absolutely disgusting” Lando declared, and with that they all went back to their conversations, resigned to the fact that Daniel and Max would stay on their little bubble as they always did when they were together.

* * *

Max and Alex were lounging around the former's room inside the Red Bull motorhome, enjoying the time they had before they would once again be called to their respective garages to get ready for second practice.

Max had decided to lay down on the small couch, with his legs draped over Alex’s lap so they could both still fit somewhat comfortably on it.

First practice had gone surprisingly well for both of them, and while that was more than enough reason to be happy, Max was finding it increasingly harder to focus on that happiness. Ever since he woke up that morning he had been feeling a faint dizziness that made it pretty hard for him to focus, and even though it hadn’t been bad enough for him to consider not driving it had definitely gotten worse after he got out of the car.

“Are you sure you ate something before coming here?” Alex asked, trying to think of possible reasons why his teammate could be feeling like this.

“Yeah I swear, Dan dragged me to the buffet –“

“Of course he did”

“- and he even forced me to drink some water after my coffee, so I was extra healthy today”

Alex was a little worried at what Max’s definition of health was. He sighed, deciding that if Max refused to go check in with the team’s physician then the next best thing he could do was ask Daniel.

People always saw him as this carefree, happy-go-lucky dude, but when it came down to it Dan was as much of a worrier as the official grid-dads (Sebastian and Lewis).

  * _Hi mate, so Max has been lying on top of me for the past half hour cause he feels too dizzy to move. Any ideas what I can do? PS: yes I did try to get him to go ask the doctor._



The reply came almost immediately, not that Alex expected any less.

  * _Have u asked him if he took his iron pills?_



Alex didn’t even know Max had to take any type of medicine.

“Um Max, have you taken your iron pills?”

The Dutchman tensed under him, and when Alex turned to look at him he could see the realization dawning on him.

“… oh”

“Well do you have them with you?”

Max gave him a sheepish look, which was really all the answer he needed. Alex really would have been madder at his irresponsibility, but his already pale skin seemed paler than normal and his eyes were quite unfocused and at the moment he could only feel worry for his friend.

Just as he was deciding to go against Max’s wishes and go to the doctor his phone buzzed with an incoming message, and he sighed in relief.

  * _I’m guessing not_
  * _I have an extra bottle with me, be there in a minute_



“Dan’s bringing you your pills soon, don’t worry”

It said a lot that Max didn’t even seem to question why Dan knew about his predicament. Instead he just hummed to signal he had heard, and cuddled further into the couch while letting his eyes fall shut once more.

“God I love him”

Alex couldn’t help the incredulous look he sent the older man. It still surprised him how easily Max threw those words around when it came to Daniel, especially since he rarely said them about anyone else. He doubted Max even realized it, but for everyone else around him it was impossible not to.

He still remembered how guarded Max had been when they were younger, he’d never been cold per-se, but openly expressing affection wasn’t something he did. Carlos had always told them that it probably had something to do with how he was raised.

Sophie was an incredible mom of course, but sadly Max spent most of his time with Jos – and anyone who’d ever met the intimidating Dutchman could see that he’d never be getting a “father of the year” award. The man was incredibly strict, and Alex had heard him screaming to his son after he’d done even the slightest mistake more times than he could count.

Alex couldn’t even imagine his parents talking to him like that, and he hated to think about how Jos’s attitude could have psychologically affected Max.

But then Daniel had entered the picture, and the change was almost instantaneous. Sure, Max had joked around with Carlos when they were teammates and no one doubted that he really cared for the Spaniard, but it couldn’t be compared to how he was with Daniel.

Alex had never seen Max smile or laugh as much as when Dan was around, but it wasn’t only that. No, the Dutchman seemed almost lighter now, as though an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

It was completely obvious to everyone who knew them that the two former teammates were completely head-over-heels in love, but for some infuriating reason they couldn’t seem to realize it themselves. And thus they were all doomed to watching Daniel look at Max as though he had actually hung the moon and all the stars in the sky, but he always looked away before he could notice Max staring at him in exactly the same way.

There was a knock to the door not five minutes after Dan had told Alex that he was on his way, and it opened to reveal the very distressed looking Australian, his brow creasing with worry as his eyes landed on Max.

“Max, we’ve talked about this” Dan admonished, but his voice was too soft for his words to really carry any heat.

Max finally cracked one eye open at Daniel’s voice, and he offered him an apologetic smile.

“M’sorry, I forgot”

Daniel sighed, knowing perfectly well that he could never stay angry at Max, especially not when he was feeling shitty. Alex helped his teammate sit up straight as Dan got a pill out of the bottle, also uncapping some sort of cherry flavored vitamin drink that he knew Max loved.

Instead of taking it from Daniel’s hands, Max actually stuck his tongue out so that the other man could give him the pill – which he obviously did before also feeding him a sip of the drink to help him swallow it.

Alex’s fingers twitched with the urge to inform the group chat of what he was seeing.

Max hummed contently “Thanks honey badger”

Daniel smiled fondly, bringing a hand up to tenderly brush some of Max’s shaggy hair out of his forehead before cupping his jaw.

“You’re welcome Maxy”

Alex was about to have a stroke.

“Alrighty then,” the Thai spoke up as he lifted himself off the couch, barely managing to refrain from rolling his eyes at how the other two men jumped at his voice, having clearly forgotten he was even in the room “I’ll be in my room if you need me”

“Sure, thanks Alex” Dan said, even though he really had nothing to thank him for.

“No problem”

But his words fell on deaf ears, since Dan was already taking his previous spot on the couch so that Max could practically lie on top of him, the Dutchman already more asleep than awake even as he cuddled into Dan’s embrace.

Alex gave the pair one last look as he opened the door to the room, noticing even from a distance the sheer love with which Daniel was looking down at Max’s sleeping face. He shook his head in exasperation. _Oblivious idiots_ , he thought, before letting the door fall shut behind him.

* * *

“Hello gentlemen, glad you could all make it” Lando addressed all the men reunited on his hotel room, clasping his hands together and looking every bit like a man on a mission.  
  
George rolled his eyes “Cut the dramatics Lando, why are we here?”  
  
The McLaren driver glared at him for trying to cut his fun short.  
  
“Fine,” he relented “so I know we all always say that Daniel and Max need to realize that they’re madly in love by themselves, but honestly I think it’s time we give them a little push in the right direction”  
  
Everyone looked more interested after that, and Charles leaned over on his seat so he could rest his arms on his knees.  
  
“I definitely agree, I don’t think I can take more of watching them dance around each other without actually screaming”  
  
Carlos nodded gravely “Same”  
  
“Perfect, so we all agree”  
  
“Well yeah, but what exactly can we do?” Alex questioned, always the voice of reason.  
  
Lando’s manic grin made him feel a little apprehensive, but right at that moment there was a sharp knock on the door before it just swung open and a very familiar person came in.  
  
“Nico!” Lando exclaimed, making a put-out looking Nico Hulkenberg look more apprehensive than he already did.  
  
“Not that I don’t like hanging out with you guys, but why exactly did you call me in here?”  
  
The doubt in Nico’s voice wasn’t enough to dampen Lando’s enthusiasm, clearly feeling very confident about this mysterious plan of his.  
  
“Right, so I’m guessing you’re aware that Daniel and Max are madly in love with each other”  
  
Nico looked even more confused after the question, but still nodded his assent “Yeah of course, I do have eyes”  
  
“Great, well we have all decided that it’s time we help our idiot friends confess our love to each other... and that’s where you come in”  
  
Nico quirked an eyebrow “... how?”  
  
“Well if I’ve learned anything at all from watching rom-coms, it’s that jealousy is the best way to make someone act upon their feelings” Lando explained, making Carlos and Alex groan while Charles, Pierre and George (the chaotic little shits) looked positively delighted - all of them instantly figuring out what Lando had planned.  
  
“This is a bad idea -“  
  
“If he flirts with Daniel, Max will most certainly punch him -“  
  
“I’m definitely going to record everything -“  
  
They all started talking over each other, well, all except Alex who just placed his head on his hands in quiet resignation.  
  
“Whoa whoa whoa,” Nico interrupted through the noise “I haven’t even agreed yet”  
  
That effectively made them all shut up, and Nico suddenly had five pairs of eyes trained on him.  
  
“Oh come on Nico, this is in the name of true love!” Lando finally broke the silence, actually pouting so that his plea could be more effective.  
  
“Well why doesn’t one of you do it?”  
  
“It would definitely be too obvious,” Charles piped in “they both know none of us like them like that”  
  
Nico nodded thoughtfully, that did make sense.  
  
“Besides, he probably wouldn’t get as jealous if it was one of us. But you do have quite the - um - reputation” George added, making Lando and Charles snicker obnoxiously.  
  
The German had to repress the smile threatening to appear, instead levelling George with a menacing look “Are you calling me a slut Russell?”  
  
The Brit instantly flushed “N-No! Not at all! I just meant that - ah, there are some s-stories...”  
  
“Not helping yourself there mate” Alex helpfully pointed out.  
  
“Nah I’m messing with you kid,” Nico said, taking pity on the younger man “I do have a very respectable body count, and Dan definitely knows that”  
  
“Which will make that weird protective instinct he has when it comes to Max go crazy” Lando concluded, looking way too pleased with himself.  
  
“So... will you do it?” Pierre asked, all of them looking at the older driver expectantly.  
  
Nico let the silence stretch for a couple of seconds, before a cheeky grin stretched across his face. The youngsters clearly forgot that he, also, thrived in chaos.  
  
“Of course I’ll do it”  
  
Cheers filled the room at his words, and Nico snorted at their enthusiasm.  
  
“I’ll definitely make a move on Max though, I think Dan’s gonna be way more lenient than the little Dutchie would be”  
  
Pierre nodded gravely “Wise choice”  
  
  


* * *

  
Nico might have been forcibly dragged into the plan by the younger drivers, but he wasn’t anything if not committed, so he was determined to put it into action as soon as possible.  
  
His first chance to do so came just the day after their very serious meeting, when he was walking around the paddock and spotted Daniel and Max talking as they leaned against one of the trailers.  
  
He decided to keep it simple, and made his way over to the drivers as casually as he could, getting close enough so he could capture their attention.  
  
Nico allowed his eyes to slowly trail up and down Max’s body, and he had to stifle a laugh when he finally made eye contact with the younger man and saw how red his face had already gotten.  
  
“ _Hello beautiful_ ” he drawled, opting for speaking in Dutch so that Daniel wouldn’t know what he was saying.  
  
The greeting was enough to make Max blush even harder, even fidgeting uncomfortably at the very unexpected compliment.  
  
“ _G-Good morning Nico_ ” Max greeted also in Dutch, and Nico noticed the way Dan’s forehead creased into a frown as he noticed how flustered Max had gotten.  
  
“ _It is indeed a good one now that I’ve seen you_ ” Nico winked, a sly smirk stretching across his face as Max actually spluttered at his shameless flirting. Max did such a good job of projecting an image of being a strong and mature driver that people sometimes forgot how innocent and young he actually was.

Daniel obviously couldn’t understand a word of what either man was saying, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on, and his frown turned into a full-on scowl.

“Hello Nico” he spoke up, his voice much cooler than usual, and Nico made a show of pretending to just notice that the Australian was also there.

“Oh hi Dan, didn’t see you there” the German barely spared him a glance before turning his attention back to Max “ _I guess you’re just too distracting_ ”

Max gave a nervous laugh, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of his neck as he clearly had no idea what to answer.

“Do you have to speak in Dutch?” Daniel asked, his irritation at being so out of the loop finally making itself shown.

“Sorry mate, you should think about taking up lessons” Nico shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic “until then it’ll just stay between me and Maxy”

The use of the nickname seemed to be the last straw for Daniel, and he was now openly glaring at his former teammate. Nico felt very pleased with himself indeed.

“Well I’ll see you around, _maybe even back at the hotel_?”

The Dutchman actually choked on his own spit at the question, and Daniel’s glare turned murderous for a second before he was turning towards Max so he could pat his back.

Nico grinned, seeing that as his cue to walk away and mentally congratulating himself on a job well done.

* * *

His next opportunity presented itself when he was paired with Dan, Max, George and Lewis for the post-race press conference. He had ended up in a respectable P4 behind Lewis, Sebastian and Max - the latter having made it impossible for Nico to overtake him no matter how many times he tried.  
  
Normally he would have been annoyed at being so close and yet so far from getting his coveted podium, but again, he was a determined man and he couldn’t let this chance pass.

Nico was seating right at the middle of the table, with Lewis and Dan to his left side and George and Max on his right side.  
  
“So Nico, how do you feel about not having been able to get past Max to finally get on that podium?” one of the reporters asked, and Nico instantly saw his chance and ran with it.  
  
“Oh it’s a little disappointing of course, but if I had to get bested by another driver I’m glad it was him”  
  
Clearly that wasn’t the answer anyone was expecting, since murmurs immediately started going through the crowd of journalists. He took a quick glance to his right, and had to bite his lip when he saw the surprised look on Max’s face and the shit-eating grin on George’s.  
  
“Oh? And why is that?”  
  
“Well because I think he’s possibly the most talented driver on the grid right now, it’s an honor to battle it out with him really”  
  
Max now had a deep blush spreading across his cheeks, and George had to actually take a few gulps of water to cover up his laughter.  
  
“O-Oh, um, thanks Nico” Max stuttered out, knowing he had to give some sort of response but feeling as though his brain was short-circuiting at the unexpected praise.  
  
“Anytime _babe_ ”  
  
The reaction was instantaneous.

The reporters started talking loudly amongst themselves, George actually choked on his water, Lando and Pierre gave him a thumb’s up from where they were standing at the back of the room, and Max’s eyes widened dramatically.  
  
Hulk allowed his eyes to travel to the other side of the table amid the commotion, and what he saw had him having to cough to cover up his own laughter.  
  
Lewis actually had his eyebrows raised all the way to his hairline, clearly very confused and not understanding at all what the hell was going on.  
  
But the real treat was Daniel’s expression.

If looks could kill, the German would be more than six feet under. The Australian’s jaw was clenched so hard Nico worried that he would break a tooth, and his hands had formed into fists so tight that his knuckles actually turned white.  
  
Nico allowed himself to lean back against the chair, a cheeky grin lighting up his face.  
  
Ah yes, he definitely thrived in chaos.

* * *

Nico was certain that he was this close to cracking Daniel. The press conference really had played out perfectly, with a hundred articles being written about his and Max’s “bromance” and a thousand tweets being posted about “Hulkstappen”, the hottest new ship amongst F1 fans.

There was no way for Daniel to have missed it, and the way he kept shooting daggers at him whenever they happened to come across each other let him know that the plan was working more than perfectly.

Lando had even told him that he wouldn’t be surprised if the Australian did end up punching him, and Nico was inclined to agree, but he was way too invested now to let that thought bother him even a little bit.

The annual party Lewis held at his house after Silverstone seemed like the perfect place to deliver the final blow. It was drivers-only, so Nico didn’t even have to worry about keeping his flirting at least a little discreet.

Nico arrived to the party with Carlos and Lando, and as soon as they entered Lewis’s beautiful house his eyes zeroed in on his target. Max was wearing a pair of black jeans that were tight enough to look as though they had been sawn onto him, and his matching black shirt seemed to be made of a material thin enough that even a strong breeze could rip it.

 _Jesus_ , Nico thought, maybe Dan wouldn’t even need his help to make a move after all.

He definitely wasn’t one to leave things up to luck though.

Catching Max alone was proving to be more difficult than he thought though, with Daniel seemingly glued to his side. But Nico was a very patient man, and he knew that Dan would have to leave his side at some point.

Dan indeed left to presumably go get some drinks about an hour later, and Nico quickly excused himself from his companions to make his way over to the Dutchie, all the drivers who knew about the plan wishing him good luck as he walked away.

Max’s eyes widened as soon as he saw Nico approaching him, and he even felt a little bad about how nervous the younger man looked. But alas, this was all for the greater good.

“Hello Max” Nico purred, stepping so close to him that Max could actually feel his hot breath hitting his face.

“H-Hi Nico” he stammered out, taking a step back away from Nico and gulping when he felt his back hitting the wall.

The German smirked, stepping closer and pressing a hand against the wall so that he could lean over Max’s body.

“You look incredibly hot tonight” Nico murmured, using his free hand to caress up and down Max’s bare arm, feeling him shiver at the touch.

Max’s eyes darted in every direction, clearly trying to look anywhere other than at Nico’s face which was suddenly what felt like less than a centimeter away from his “O-Oh, um, t-thanks”

Nico finally brought his hand up to cup Max’s jaw, making it impossible for the younger man to avoid eye contact any longer. He started leaning closer, and just as their lips were about to meet, a strong hand landed on Nico’s shoulder and practically ripped him away from Max.

The German let out an “oof” as he was pushed against the wall, unsurprisingly meeting the furious eyes of one very pissed off Daniel Ricciardo.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” Daniel spat out, and Nico couldn’t remember ever seeing him looking so furious in the past.

Nico only shrugged, and his aloofness just riled him up even more “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“He will not be just another notch in your belt, I won’t allow it”

Just as Nico was sure that Daniel would actually punch him, Max finally seemed to react and quickly grabbed his arm to pull him away.

“Dan hey, Daniel it’s okay” he started, trying to calm him down “come on, let’s go get some air”

It was amazing how Daniel’s whole body seemed to relax at Max’s touch, but he still levelled Nico with his glare for a few more seconds before allowing himself to be pulled away by the younger man – the two quickly disappearing into the balcony.

As soon as they were out of sight Nico grinned triumphantly, his job there was done.

* * *

Max had managed to drag a furious Daniel out into the balcony, the older man still grumbling under his breath about all the different ways he would like to murder Nico.

Normally, Max had no problem about Daniel’s apparent need to keep him safe from everything and everyone, but for some reason this time he felt a little annoyed at him.

“Jesus Dan calm down, it’s okay”

That snapped Daniel out of his angry rant, and his forehead creased into a frown “No Max it’s not ‘fine’, I know Nico okay? He isn’t the type to commit to anyone, he just sleeps with people and leaves and while that’s fine I will _not_ let him do that to you”

Max also frowned at his words, the annoyance that was building in his chest suddenly getting stronger.

“Well that’s not your decision to make,” Max snapped, angrily crossing his arms “I’m not a child, and I can sleep with whoever I please”

Daniel looked even more agitated at his words, running a shaky hand through his curls.

“I know you’re not a child okay? This isn’t about that”

But Max wasn’t convinced “Well then what is it?”

“I-I, I don’t –“

Max rolled his eyes, turning around with a huff and fully intending to head back into the party.

“No Max, wait” Daniel called out, gently grabbing his wrist to make him turn back to face him “please wait”

The Dutchman still looked angry, but he could never say no to Daniel, not even when he was mad at him.

He sighed “It’s fine Dan, let’s just forget about it”

“But I don’t want to forget about it, it’s just that I – I don’t –“

Daniel looked incredibly frustrated with himself, as though he was trying very hard to find the words to say something but couldn’t, and while Max’s first instinct was to try and comfort him his stubbornness worn out.

“You don’t what Daniel?”

“I just –“

“Just spit it out –“

“I love you okay!”

That made Max’s mouth snap shut, his whole body freezing as the words tried to register on his brain. Dan could only sigh, letting his head fall dejectedly.

“I love you,” he repeated, softer this time “that’s why I can’t stand the thought of you sleeping with Hulk”

Daniel’s heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to burst through his ribcage, and he couldn’t bring himself to look up and see Max’s face, afraid of the rejection he was sure to find in it. Tears actually started to prickle on the corners of his eyes, and he brought his arm up to furiously wipe away at them.

However, before he could do that he felt a pair of fingers softly pulling his chin up, and his brown eyes met Max’s blue ones.

“You love me?” Max asked tentatively, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dan sighed, only being able to nod his head curtly.

He expected Max to punch him, or at the very least to scoff and walk away from him, telling him how he could never return his feelings.

But what he never expected was to see the blinding grin that suddenly stretched across his face.

“Dan… I love you too”

The words took a few seconds to register on Dan’s brain, but as soon as they did he felt as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest for entirely different reasons.

“You – You do?”

Max laughed, shaking his head fondly “Of course I do you idiot, I’ve loved you for years now”

Daniel couldn’t help but mimic the laugh, his own face mirroring the massive grin that Max was giving him

“Oh my God, we’re both idiots aren’t we?”

Max nodded fake-gravely, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“We are, but at least now we can be idiots together”

Dan really felt as though he was dreaming, but no, no dream could compare to the reality of how incredible it felt to finally admit his love for Max and for him to _actually say the words back_.

The Australian placed his hands on Max’s hips softly, taking a step closer to him.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly, and instead of responding Max simply brought a hand up to rest on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The moment their lips met Daniel felt as though he finally understood all those romantic songs he had ever heard in his life, and as their mouths moved together, in perfect sync, he couldn’t help but think that kissing Max felt like coming home.

* * *

Meanwhile, the unofficial matchmaking squad was celebrating their success inside the party, all of them obviously having eavesdropped on Max and Daniel and thus seen the moment when they finally got their shit together.

“Oh I’m so glad we won’t have to see them glancing longingly at each other anymore” Charles said, all the other drivers nodding in agreement.

“Yeah they pined after each other for way too fucking long” George agreed before taking a sip from his beer, one arm resting across Lando’s shoulders so the younger man could lean into him.

Suddenly Lando stood up straight, a mischievous glint on his eyes that instantly had them all feeling on edge.

“Oh my God we should do Lewis and Nico next! I just know they’re dying to get back together but they’re both way too stubborn to admit it”

Alex and Carlos groaned while Charles and George instantly agreed, already starting to think of possible ways to bring “Brocedes” back.

Hulk snorted, shaking his head at the youngsters’ antics “Yeah count me out kids, I might thrive in chaos but I certainly do _not_ have a death wish”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I just love writing about this two. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and if you did please please please do leave me a comment because I honestly feel ready to burst with joy whenever I get one.
> 
> Also come find me on tumblr (@mexstappen and @mexisco) so we can be friends and so you can inspire me to write about whatever you want. Sending love to you all!


End file.
